The Beginning of Nessie!
by krazykat144
Summary: Bella and Edward get hot and heavy on Isle Esme 'nough said. What will Edward think when Bella tells him she is pregnant? Tells you what the book didn't... Complete only 2 chapters, please review.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I don't own anything, i forget to put this in here a lot, so yea.**

* * *

**Bella's Point of View**

My heart stuttered; I sat naked on the white fluffy bed in the cabin at Isle Esme. The white gleam of the canopy whispered sweet nothings to me as I was about to give all of me to Edward, my husband, reason for living (and being turned into a vampire). The white sheet wrapped around me rested on my shoulders as Edward walked out of the bathroom with only a towel around his waist. He had just gotten out of the shower, and small shining water pellets rolled down his perfect, chiseled chest and abs. My heart did a flip as he smiled and walked over to the bed.

"Carlisle told me that when we first have sex, it will hurt at first, but if I'm the one hurting you, tell me please? I'll loosen up a bit." He said before engulfing me into a kiss.

His mouth was hard and full of passion as he kissed me and laid me flat on the bed, removing his towel at the same time. He pulled the sheet away from me and looked at my naked frame. I felt myself blush as his long cold fingers slowly and softly ran up and down my sides to my thighs. Goosebumps popped up on my body everywhere his fingers went, a warm fire following. He placed his mouth back on mine as his fingers wandered still. He pulled away to kiss my neck and then lowered his head slowly, stopping on my collarbone, to kiss and lick my very erect nipples.

I moaned his name as he took a nipple in his mouth and swirled his Godly tongue. His tongue traced circle after circle around my nipples, then he moved to the other after kissing the very top of my mounds. He sucked, he licked, he pinched, and kissed my nipples, and it felt so damn good.

There was no way he was a virgin. Either that, or Emmett's and Rose's sex life was very vivid in his mind.

His mouth left my chest, causing me to moan. His solid hands rested on my hips as he came up and kissed me once more. He kissed me with more passion than ever and slid his head down my body, licking my navel as he went. His cool fingers slid up and down my thighs as his mouth met my very wet womanhood. His cool breath washed over me and caused me to moan. His tongue reached out and stroked my clit as his fingers stroked my lips. He took my clit in his mouth and sucked gently as his fingers came in contact with my entrance.

His graceful fingers slid in me slowly and carefully. The coolness of his fingers and the heat of me caused us both to moan as he moved his fingers in me. His mouth and fingers worked effortlessly to pleasure me. I moaned as I started to shake, my body seemed to vibrate. I was cumming. I moaned as spots filled my eyes, everything twisted and moved in my view. But one thing was always clear - Edward. His fingers slowly pumped me back to normal once more after he licked me clean.

He sat up and lay next to me, kissing my neck and collarbone. I sat up as my fingers slowly ran up and down his chest and abs. My nails racked down his chest, making him moan. I looked him in his eyes as my hand found his manhood, and began to stroke it. His eyes went wide and popped out of his head. I smiled as I lowered my head and licked the tip of his head. He moaned slightly as I lowered my head on his whole shaft and lowered it more taking it all in my mouth down to the base. He groaned as I hummed softly in the back of my head. He seemed to jump slightly as I continued to slide up and down on him as I swirled my tongue around his member. His hands dug into the bed as he ground his teeth together.

I smiled around his cock, I was pleasuring him. I never thought that I would be able to really please him until I was changed. A growl was forming; a weird half growl-half moan ripped out of him as he came in my mouth. I moaned as I sucked every drop off of him, and into my mouth. He tasted so sweet, too sweet to waste.

I removed my head from his still very hard member, and lay down beside him. "I love you, Edward." I said.

"I love you too, Bella." He said and sat up. He lowered his head to me and kissed me softly, which soon turned passionate when I licked his lip, pulling it in my mouth to suck on it softly. He climbed over me, one arm holding him up as his other slid up my left leg. He pulled my legs apart and rested between them as he kissed me. "Are you sure?" He asked between kisses.

"Yes." I said and moaned as he slowly rubbed his thick member between my folds. I felt my wetness seep out even more as I moaned a "please." I was so wet; it really felt like I came. He placed his hand on my upper thigh, and slowly pushed himself into me, his eyes on mine as he did. I clenched my eyes closed as pain shot through me, but the pain was soon replaced with the erotic feeling of Edward inside me. I opened my eyes to see him looking down at me, his eyes soft and caring. I smiled as he leaned down and kissed me while he pulled and pushed into me. Every time he pushed into me, I moaned loudly. He was slow and careful to make sure not to hurt me, when he speed up or went a little harder, he would look very carefully at my face to see if he was hurting me. Soon, he was going at a fast pace, and the familiar tightness in my gut appeared again.

"Cum with me, Bella," he said as he put his face in the crook of my neck, his member pounding into me. The coil in me wound tighter and tighter until it finally popped and bounced away, making me see stars; my vision went black as I screamed Edward's name, his cool seed filling me up as he came also.

He pulled out, and I wished he was back in me; I felt slightly empty. I was panting hard as I snuggled into Edward's side whispering, "I love you, Edward. Thank you for finally pulling down your barriers."

The last thing I heard before falling asleep was, "I love you too, my Bella. It was a great experience." And I felt him place a soft kiss on my cheek.

* * *

**THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT READ IT!!!**

**PLEASE!!!**

**Okay so if you like it review it. This might be a one-shot, but if you wanta second and third chapter of Edward's view when he finds out Bella's pregnant, and when Bella runs to Rose when Edward wants to get rid of it, just tell me in a review if you want more!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Beginning of Nessie!**

**Chapter Two.**

* * *

**Bella Point of View**

**I was sitting in my seat on the airplane. My left hand rested on my barly there baby bump, while the other drummed my finger nails on the arm rest. Ever since Edward dragged, yea that's right, dragged, me off Isle Esme. After Edward had put the bags on the boat he came back and dragged me to the boat. **

**Since then I had been silent. I wouldn't speak to him, or return his looks. He wanted to kill out baby! That's just, just horrible! He said it was a creature not worth living. But it was! It was a baby, OUR baby. And he wanted to get rid of the baby, it made me think that he didn't love me enough to have the baby. **

**My eyes were glued to the ground beneath the plane as the ground got closer and closer, we were landing. I unfastened the seat belt as the plane touched down and I stood up. I walked off the plane before Edward could touch me. I looked for the family, and found them standing there. I ran towards them and jumped into Rose's arms. "He's trying to kill the baby, our baby." I sobbed into her shoulder. **

**Rose growled as Edward walked up and rested his hand on my upper arm, "Bella please, the thing will kill you." He pleaded.**

**"It's not a thing Edward!" I screamed. "It's our baby!" I yelled as I spun around to face him to face. "I will not let you kill our baby. Rose will not let you kill them either. I am going to die anyway! Your going to change me!" I yelled at him getting all up in his face. Emmett's arms wrapped around my waist pulling me away from my husband that was in the middle of getting his ass bitched out.**

**"I think we should finish this at home." Emmett said.**

**Carlisle and Esme nodded, and started to walk to the door. **

**"Fine but I'm riding with Emmett and Rose." I said, and crossed my arms across my chest as Emmett carried me out. **

* * *

**I sat curled in a ball on Edward's bed wrapped in the gold comforter. Edward and the rest of the family were downstairs yelling and screaming at each other. It was because of me, no doubt, and the baby. There was so many crashes and booms, I had stopped counting after sixteen. I sighed and laid down on the bed waiting for Edward to come upstairs. I pushed up my shirt and rubbed circles on my stomach.**

**This was my baby. Edward's baby. Why didn't he want it? What was wrong with him having a child with me. It could be normal, but it could be half vampire too. **

**I hope that she or he looks like Edward, he was so beautiful, while I was so - _plain_. **

**I heard the door open a creak and looked up to she Edward walking in slowly. His messy bronze locks more messy then I had ever seen before. He ran his hand through his hair once more and sat down beside me. He wrapped his arms around me tightly, but carefully. "Bella please?" He asked.**

**"Please what? Are you seriously asking me to kill my flesh and blood? That's wrong! It's your baby too." I said. **

**His nose grazed up and down my throat, then sighed. "That "baby" will kill you, Bella. It's half vampire and your human, it's too strong to be inside you." He murmured against my throat.**

**"I don't care I'm having this baby. With or without your help Edward, Rose would be happy to help me." I said as I struggled to free myself from his hands.**

**"No Bella please don't leave." He said.**

**"Why! Why should I stay when you hate the thing, as you call it, growing inside me?" I asked slapping his hands away from me.**

**He dropped to his knees, "Bella you should never doubt that I love you. I don't want to lose you. That's why I think that the baby shouldn't be born. I don't want it to kill you." He said.**

**"You will always have me, the baby is half of me." I dropped to my knees infront of him. "I love you Edward, and I love this baby. But if I have to I will choose this baby over you." I said. **

**His arms wrapped around me and he kissed the top of my head. "I love you to Bella, and I never want to give you up, for nothing." He said. **

**I curled into a ball in his lap, my fingers in tangled in his. "We are gonna have a baby, Bella. What ever you want. I love you and the baby" He said. I sighed and cuddled against his chest, this was our life, we were starting our family.**

* * *

**End chapter, end story what do you think? Review!**


End file.
